Mega Man X6
}} Mega Man X6, known as in Japan, is the sixth game in the ''Mega Man X series and the final title in the series to be released for the Sony PlayStation. Both Mega Man X5 and Mega Man X6 were released after the launch of the PlayStation 2, so after the development and release of Mega Man X6, Capcom made the transition to the PlayStation 2. Mega Man X6 was developed and released on the original PlayStation mainly to reach out to a broader audience. The game was later re-released as part of the Mega Man X Collection, and it was released on the Playstation Network as part of the PSOne classics in Japan on July 8, 2015. Series artist and producer Keiji Inafune was not involved in the game's production, as he had originally intended for the series to end with Zero's death in Mega Man X5."I had very little to do with 'X5.' I just told the team to 'finish off the series with this title,' and left it at that. That's why the game itself has a real feel of finality to it." -''Keiji Inafune'', Mega Man X Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.48. Retrieved on July 13, 2011."I had honestly planned to for 'X5' to be the last title in the series, but somehow I found myself with 'X6.' I feel like I owe the fans an apology, but I have to admit the series was starting to go in a direction that was out of my control. I plan to reexamine the situation and be more careful with how I handle the Mega Man name from now on." -''Keiji Inafune'', Mega Man X Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.56. Retrieved on July 13, 2011. As such, X6 caused a change of plans in the Mega Man X series, since it was originally intended to have Zero resurrected in the Mega Man Zero series. Story Three weeks after the crash of the Eurasia colony in Mega Man X5, the Earth's surface is badly damaged, and humans have been forced to live underground to survive from the pollution. Reploids have been sent to the surface to attempt to make it livable once again. There was no trace of Mavericks for some days, and the Maverick Hunters help cleaning up the world. Gate, a Reploid scientist who was once a colleague of Alia, stumbles upon the crash site of Eurasia, finding something unusual. After that, Gate became mad and a strange set of Maverick outbreaks occurs, and when X is called to stop a giant Mechaniloid, he sees a purple-like figure that resembles Zero. Around the same time, a powerful Reploid named High Max appears and claims to be investigating the Zero Nightmare, and they fight. High Max, however, proves to be too strong and X cannot damage him with his X-Buster. A Reploid scientist named Isoc makes an announcement saying that the ghost of Zero, Zero Nightmare, is behind the new Nightmare Phenomena. He sends eight Reploids to investigate areas with high jamming suspected to be infected by the Nightmare to discover the mystery surrounding it and delete Zero's ghost, with High Max leading the mission. Isoc also ask for volunteers to help them. X goes off to the suspected areas to investigate the Nightmare, defeat the Mavericks, and rescue the Reploids that volunteered to help. During his mission, X fights against the Zero Nightmare and finds the real Zero, who was believed to have been destroyed after the last encounter with Sigma. Signas is reluctant to ask Zero's help as he had just returned, but due to the crisis, Zero helps X in the mission. After defeating the Mavericks, the Maverick Hunters discover Gate was behind the Nightmare Virus. Gate is impressed with the abilities of X and Zero, and challenges the Hunters to a duel, revealing them the location of his hidden laboratory. In his laboratory, Gate also reveals he was able to create the Nightmare and High Max by analyzing Zero's DNA, which he found in Eurasia's crash site. X and Zero defeat High Max and Gate; Isoc was later found unconscious in a similar way to the Erasure Incident (mentioned by Alia when playing as X). Upon Gate's defeat, Gate reveals he had revived Sigma. Sigma states that he didn't need his help to revive, attacks Gate and retreats. X and Zero rush to stop the partially-reconstructed Sigma and battle him, and although he was not fully complete, he puts up a good fight. In the end, the Hunters prove victorious, defeating Sigma and removing Gate's body from the wreckage of his lab to attempt to repair him. Gameplay Mega Man X6 is identical to its predecessor in terms of general gameplay, traversing through dangerous terrain while defeating a legion of enemies throughout the way. Unlike the previous two games, the player starts out the game as X. However, X has changed considerably. While he again starts out with the Falcon Armor, most of its special abilities have been lost, but for a trade in, he can use Zero's Z-Saber as an alternate weapon, although he wields it with less skill and thus can only use single swings. Some areas contain a portal which X can go through. Should he enter one, he will enter an extra area which will lead to a battle with a boss version of Zero known as the Zero Nightmare. Winning this battle will reveal the real Zero and unlock him as a playable character. While he has not changed much, his Z-Saber has a somewhat longer reach and its appearance has changed into a straight sword. His Z-Buster also fires faster but can only be fired on the ground as usual. X can gain more than two armors as usual though they must be assembled before they can be utilized: The Blade Armor, which enhances X's melee potential with the Z-Saber and the Shadow Armor which ups his maneuverability and grants him immunity to spikes. In each stage except the last one exists the Nightmare Phenomenon, strange helix-based enemies that, although weak, can prove troublesome. Though they have no sufficient means of attack, they will often attempt to infect Rescuable Reploids (who the player must save in order to obtain bonuses and upgrades) and turn them into enemies. Defeating a Nightmare will yield a Nightmare Soul which can be used to upgrade how many parts can be equipped to a character. A Soul must be retrieved quickly before the Nightmare revives itself where it will not yield it a second time. Bosses Eight Mavericks: Others: *D-1000 *Zero Nightmare *Dynamo *Nightmare Mother *High Max *Gate *Sigma Armor X's Armors: *'Falcon Armor' - X begins the game with this armor. *'Blade Armor' - Maneuverability and Z-Saber-based armor. *'Shadow Armor' - Defense and stealth-based armor. *'Ultimate Armor' - Accessible through a code. Zero's Armors: *'Red Armor' - Zero begins the game with this armor. *[[Black Zero|'Black Zero']] - Accessible through a code. See also *List of Mega Man X6 enemies *Mega Man X6 walkthrough *Mega Man X6 Damage Data Chart (X) *Mega Man X6 Damage Data Chart (Zero) *Mega Man X6 Script (X's story) *Mega Man X6 Script (Zero's story) *Parts Guide *Rescuable Reploids Guide Cover Art Mmx6box.jpg|US cover art. RMX6PSJpCover.jpg|Japanese cover art. Screenshots RockmanX6.png|Japanese title screen. MMX6Title.jpg|US title screen. MMX6ss.JPG|Stage select screen. Videos Trivia *In gameplay, Mega Man X6 is the only game where it is impossible to acquire both the Ultimate Armor and Zero's black armor in one playthrough (or save file) without using external cheats. X4 also shares a similar situation, although it's only because X and Zero are playable separately. *This is one of the few games that doesn't feature Sigma as the main villain, a first in the Mega Man X series. That honor goes to Gate, though Sigma was still included as the final boss. *This game is dreaded by some fans because of the nightmare system, High Max being defeatable after defeating at least one Maverick, Gate's stages requiring certain types of parts and/or armors to pass and the overall level design of the stages that makes taking damage mandatory to proceed. *This is the first game in which the Reploids in the game could be corrupted, collected, or be missing. It was also the first to mention they could give X and Zero upgrades. *Zero's ending in Mega Man X6 is not actually an ending of Mega Man X6; instead, it is supposedly the true ending of the entire Mega Man X series, serving as a replacement of sorts for Keiji Inafune's intended conclusion from Mega Man X5. It was never officially stated when the ending takes place, allowing three sequels (Mega Man X7, Mega Man X8, and Mega Man X: Command Mission) to be made so far. *This is the first game in the Mega Man X series where most of the eight Maverick's names were not differentiated from the Japanese release for the US release. *The rescuable Reploids in Blizzard Wolfang's stage share the same names of characters from other Capcom franchises such as Street Fighter, Resident Evil, and Devil May Cry. (Ryu, Ken, Leon, Dante, etc.) *This and Mega Man X3 are the only X series games in which X and Zero can use both a Buster and Saber. *Due to a continuity error, the game's intro states that the events of Mega Man X6 took place three weeks after the events of Mega Man X5, whereas in X's ending of Mega Man X5 (if Zero does not become Maverick), it is stated that it took place three years later. Although it may represent that X's ending on X5 took place after the events of X6, thus following the ending in which X does not find Zero. *This game is known to have a somewhat low-quality translation. One example is Alia saying that "A high jump part will be help." at the beginning of Blizzard Wolfang's stage. A retranslation was planned for the Mega Man X Collection, but the changes were dropped. The lack of translation quality, and copyright issues of Japanese songs used in the game, also prevent the English versions from being released on Playstation Network. *Interestingly, the area where the game's ending takes place seems to be similar to the area Zero was discovered in if the player defeated the Zero Nightmare. *Oddly, this game has the most themes for the bosses in Gate's Laboratory stages. *Sigma is the only boss in the game to have a Sigma/Maverick insignia on his lifebar. *This game and Mega Man X5 are the only games in the entire series which doesn't fully require the player to defeat all of the eight Mavericks to unlock the final stages. *If one looks very carefully at the opening cinema of this game, one will see a detailed script between Sigma and Dynamo before the opening scene of Mega Man X5, describing Sigma's observation of the Colony to Dynamo, to the battle between X and Zero, and the aftermath of the Earth Crisis. *Like Mega Man X2, there seems to be a translation error where X discovered Zero. In the English version, Zero claims that he "hid himself while trying to repair himself", whereas in the original Japanese version, he said no such thing, but compared his survival to X's, possibly implying that he was repaired by either the same person who repaired X or even his own creator. *From this game to Mega Man X8, Zero has a rolling double-jump present by default. *If one defeats High Max in the Nightmare Area (easily done with X's Ultimate Armor), the way to Gate's Laboratory will open. This means one can effectively reach the end of the game without fighting a single Maverick Boss. *In the original release, the cutscenes had the original Japanese VA. This was dropped when it was re-released in Mega Man X Collection. *This is one of the few games in the Mega Man X series that doesn't change the background music of the Stage Select screen once the final stages become accessible, the other ones being the spin-offs Mega Man Xtreme and Its sequel, thus also making Mega Man X6 the only main game of the series to not have this feature. *It is entirely possible to have both X's Ultimate Armor and Black Armor Zero in the same save file. However, only the Ultimate Armor can be unlocked via cheat code, and to get the other requires the player to defeat the Zero Nightmare with 5,000 souls who will be at LV4. But because the cutscene with Alia about the Nightmare Virus activates with 3,000 souls triggers the final stages to be unlocked and that the Zero Nightmare disappears upon doing so, it is impossible to get Zero's Black Armor without using a cheating device first. *Sting Chameleon, Magna Centipede, Blast Hornet and Storm Eagle make a cameo appearance in this game, the former three being summoned during battle by Metal Shark Player, the latter in one of X's Special Weapons, the Metal Anchor. References External links *Rockman X6 official site Category:Mega Man X games Category:PlayStation games